The Restless One
by Angel Stories
Summary: He came to me he looked into my eyes. The only thing he could find was tears and emptiness. He picked me up and carried me to a chariot were other people waited for him. That was the first night of the rest of my life. No flames!
1. Preface

**Sorry! but I changed a bit. **

**Again this is my new fic I'll work it little by little. [Iknow that the grammar sucks so if anyone wants to give a little help it would be apreciated! Since I'm not english...  
**

** I hope you enjoy it!**

**Beijos!! **

* * *

** The Restless one **

* * *

_Preface_

"**Through Hell you shall rise."**

Me and my sister waked up with the scream from the floor below.

We looked at each other with fear blazing our eyes; I took her hand and we quietly went downstairs. We could hear the rumbling.

My mother was screaming; suddenly dad was shoved into the wall we heard a loud crack and he felled unconscious.

Helena stooped a scream and grabbed my hand harder. Mom appeared in front of us.

"Run!!!" she yelled and Helena ran upstairs again. I ran with her and I could hear the footsteps of mother behind us.

"Hide in somewhere!" my sister got under the bed and I watched my mother; I was paralyzed "Isabella sweetie move!!!"

A man appeared behind my mother and shot her. I heard her gasp.

Blood spattered in my face and my dress.

The man had these bloody eyes but I couldn't move; I heard Helena's screams and he passed through me and shot her twice.

Then there were no more screams.

There was only silence.

He came to me and looked into my eyes; but the only thing he could find was tears and emptiness.

He picked me up and carried me to a chariot where other people waited for him.

That was the first night of the rest of my life.


	2. Lovely

Hello this is the new chap and I hope you enjoy. I truly didn't know what you had in mind but this was what I had... Sorry if I disapointed you.

READ THIS FIRST! It's important to understand that Bella's memory has been erased but dodn't worry she will remember her past. She already remembers it a bit.

Disclamer: No. _  
_

* * *

_Lovely_  
"**I prefer put a bullet in your head."**

* * *

I looked to the clock.

"Too soon…" I sighed heavily; there was no way I would get this done today!

I continued my reading and writing; this was the most boring part of the job.

My head was lying in the desk; there was no enthusiasm, this was sooo boring.

This was my punishment for breaking the rules.

My character wasn't one of the best; I was quite the rebel and I didn't care less about what my father said. Well at least I avoid hear what he says.

I laughed _true, true…_

"Lady Sawn…?" I heard a gentle knock. I stood my head up (?).

_Oh god no…__ I know this voice._

"It's me Mike Newton…" _Not him!!_ I hate this boy and I'm definably not in the mood.

_I can't be rude. I can't be rude. I can't be rude_.

"Please, come in." He entered quite quickly "It's always…" I stopped; this was a great effort of my person "…a pleasure to see you." I tried to sound happy but I couldn't avoid the grim face._Great now I was stuck in the bibliotheca with this… _there were no words to describe.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but your father as asked for your presence." He looked rather satisfied. _That's not good…_ "He gave me permission to escort you to his office."

_He must be joking me_ My father knows that I hate this… this … **thing.** I know this palace very well; there is no need to escort. My father wanted me mad, he got it.

_I promise not to break the rules for… a little._

"I can go by myself, thank you Mr Newton." I said closing the books. I rose from the chair and grabbed my white gloves.

"Please your father told me to escort you." he replied in a confident tone.

I sighed heavily and I looked at him. He had that puppy face.

I nodded and he smiled happily.

_It's so easy to make dogs happy._ I was getting a little influenced by Mr Black; at least he knew to live.

It was because of him that I was fulfilling this punishment. I wasn't supposed to be around the Black family; my father believed that one day I would understand and I would be a good girl. Who said I was a good girl was sadly mistaken. I had to restrain laughter.

"Lady Swan I would like to ask you if you had any plans for tomorrow? I was thinking that we could spend some time together…" he trailed of hopefully. I looked at him and tried not to show disgust.

"I believe Mr Newton that my agenda is quite occupied. But thank you for the… offer." We continued the path silently.

We finally arrived at my father office. Mike let me in there and said that he waited outside before leaving me in the office.

I sighed and looked at me father; he had this innocent look in his face.

"What were you thinking… father?" he heard the anger in my voice.

"Well I thought that you would like to know Mike Newton better, that's all." I rolled my eyes. This is a very bad day.

"That's all you want… or there is more?" he looked at me with a serious look and then sighed as he rose from the chair.

He came near me and putted his hands in my shoulders; he had a guilty look in his eyes.

His beautiful gold eyes had pain on them; I hated that. I can be a bad girl but I don't want the ones I love hurt; especially without knowing what I did.

"Did I make you sad father?" there was only preoccupation on my look.

Then he smiled; that wise face cheered up. He shook his head and his tone was serious.

"There's going to be a new introduction." He said calmly; he knew I didn't like that but he didn't like it too.

"Lovely"

An introduction.

That means, (well in fast terms) a big and awful ball given by the family that wants to be introduced to the society.

"Do we have to go? Do I?" he nodded and I sighed again "Well at least I'm not going to be with Mike." That was the good part of the deal.

"Well that's for sure dear." He looked into my eyes and then he looked to the door. "Marcus is waiting for you. Go now the introduction is only in a few hours." He kissed my forehead and looked at me proudly.

I walked a little angry; my father was the best father that I ever knew. And because of that I thought I was such a bad girl… I'll get better.

"Are we ready Bella?" Marcus was waiting and there were no signs of Mike so I smiled wildly. He was like my uncle so it was permitted for him to call me Bella or Isabella. "I guess that you and Miss Elizabeth will have a **discussion** with the wardrobe…" he trailed of. My smiled faded away.

_Great… I forgot the part of dressing._

I went to my room and thought the possibilities of running from the ball.

None.

"Shall we have fun with the dresses?" asked Elizabeth.

_I prefer put a bullet in your head._

I was going to a ball full of unknown people and I was going to be staring at them since they were, probably, more gorgeous than me and likewise their movements would be full of grace.

And most of all, there was always the part where my life was in danger.

I laughed at the thought.

I lived with vampires. I was going to be in a room full of them.

And they had to be nice at me or they would be executed.

For I was the daughter of the Volturi.

The most powerful Covent.

But I wasn't a vampire, I was a human.

* * *

Now this is also important I want ideas.

Please review but don't kill me I can always change the chapter!

Beijos!!


	3. Circumstances

**Sorry about the time... but I'll post another chapter tomorrow; so please be pacient with me... sorry one more time...**_  
_

* * *

_Circumstances _

"**Under this circumstances I rather not."**

* * *

I looked at the mirror to see a slender figure, beautiful and graceful. I was almost staring at it; well that's kind of bad manners…

Because that figure it wasn't mine…

It was Elizabeth's figure and she was a beautiful vampire. All the dresses would be good on her; in me… just forget it.

"You look so pretty Lady Sawn!" she said, smiling; I just rolled my eyes. That wasn't true but it didn't mean that was disagreeable.

"Well thank you… You look beautiful Lady Meade." She thanked me and then got out of the room.

I looked myself at the mirror.

I was wearing a gold and crimson dress; these were my family colours, so I had to use them. My hair was a cascade of curls, with golden strings attached to it **(A/N: I have a problem with descriptions bc my lack of vocabulary… sorry)**.

I wasn't very found of this kind of events. But I had to do what my father wanted; he took me in this family even if I was weak and… different from them.

I sighed heavily and went to a chair; I had to wait for them to get me.

After a few minutes I heard a gentle knock and Demetry took a peak to see if I was ready. I rose from the chair and he entered in the room.

"Lady Isabella… you are truly beautiful…" he gave a few steps and, gently, took my hand placing a kiss.

I felt my cheek burn and I smiled at his foolishness.

"There is no need to treat me like that Demetry… I know very well the truth." I took my hand from his and he shook his head.

"No, my dearest Isabella, you don't seem to realise the truth." And with that he placed his arm for me to take it.

We made our way to the carriage where Aro, Marcus and Caius were waiting for me.

"My daughter is the most beautiful of them all…" said Aro in his calm voice; I blushed as always.

I looked behind to see a few other carriages. These were supposed to bring Heidi, Jane, Demetry and Phillip.

They were also invited as members of the Volturi personal Guard. Well they liked to think that they were their sons and daughters; I agreed with that since they were like brothers and sisters to me.

"Papa…" Aro looked at me knowing that I was going to ask for something "Do you think that I might go away from this introduction a little earlier…?" I made a very, very sweet face. He just sighed.

"This time is not as you wish, my sweetheart." I looked at him angrily "It's not my fault, so don't look at me like that." He stated and I mumbled an apology and sighed "I know very well the host from this introduction and he invited us to stay in his palace for a few days. So we are going to stay."

I crossed my arms in my chest; I know that I was a spoiled girl and my actions. So I carefully looked at them and nodded sitting correctly.

"Do you want me to finish them all for you?" asked Marcus in a playfully tone; I just blushed.

"In this circumstances I rather not…" I smiled at him. He always asked the same question; I shook my and I laughed softly.

I was not going to fail and looks like one of those girls that I hate.

We arrived.

An astonishing palace was in front of us.

The other guests were already in. We were what it was called the fashionable late; as we descended from the carriage, the butlers came to take the carriages away.

Aro took my arm and we entered in the marvellous building and I almost lost myself in that place; I was very found of art and this was a very beautiful piece. We were now at the front of the ballroom doors.

"Now dear pay attention and behave. You will be in a room full of vampires." I looked at him and nodded. I could ear the low voices in the other side.

I put my back strait and behaved like a lady would; I heard the guards slam four times his lance in the floor. A melodious voice announced.

"The Volturi Coven"

And with that the great ballroom doors opened.

A room full of gorgeous creatures silenced and as we advanced through the room, they bowed gracefully at us. I had my eyes on the ground and I took my hand to my throat; I always felt uneasiness in this kind of place.

"Welcome! It is an honour to see you again." A smooth voice spoke and I looked at the man.

He looked young and charming. I quickly gazed the rest of the family but my eyes got bind to the most gorgeous creature I ever meet


End file.
